


Helping Hand

by anxiousravenclaw



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Big Brother Thor (Marvel), En Dwi Gast wants Loki, I'm Bad At Titles, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, M/M, Naive Loki, Protective Thor (Marvel), Sibling Love, Tags May Change, Teacher-Student Relationship, Thor (Marvel) is Not Stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-02 20:26:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14552874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiousravenclaw/pseuds/anxiousravenclaw
Summary: Thor is starting his third year of college while Loki is starting his first year at college. Thor has mostly ignored Loki and focuses on his studies and hanging out with his friends... until he notices Loki spending too much alone time with one of his professors. Is there something going on there or is it all in Thor's head.





	Helping Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Idea randomly popped into my head and I just rolled with it.

_Want to grab a bite to eat later?_

Loki frowned at the text he got from Thor. Since when did he ever ask Loki if he wanted to eat with him? Or even asked if he wanted to spend time together at all? Since he and Thor had started their semesters Thor has pretty much ignored Loki, not that he minded, much. So why the sudden interest? Maybe he just needed help with something or maybe their mother had called to see if Thor was looking out for his little brother and had made him spend more time with Loki when she realized he's been ignoring him. Either way Loki didn't really care and ignored the text, if Thor really wanted to spend time with him he can find him around on campus.

* * *

Thor checked his phone again and couldn't help but frown a little when he got no reply from Loki. He  _knows_ that Loki saw it, it said read, Loki simply didn't bother to respond. Thor huffed, he just knew Loki meant for Thor to find him in person. Guess he deserves that though, he has been ignoring Loki, even if it wasn't intentional, but no doubt it still rubbed Loki the wrong way. But after what he saw the last couple of days he had to talk to Loki. He had to make sure he was just imagining things

 After his class was over Thor waved his friends away and started looking around for his brother before his next class in twenty minutes. He had no idea what Loki's schedule was like but he hoped to find him sooner rather then later. Just five minutes before he had to start heading towards his class he spotted a familiar tall, lithe, dark haired figure.

"Loki!" Thor called out and started running towards his little brother who had stopped and was looking at him through narrowed green eyes.

"Thor." Loki responded haughtily and Thor groaned inwardly, kid wasn't even twenty and he still acted like he was older and knew more secrets of the world. 

"You didn't text me back." Thor said as he stopped in front of his brother.

"Ah, right, forgive me  _brother_ ," Loki nearly hissed the word and Thor couldn't help but wince at that and feel more then slightly guilty, "I just assumed you had texted me by accident and that text was meant for someone else, a friend or classmate or some poor girl."

"There's no need to be nasty, Loki." Thor said and frowned at Loki who merely rolled his eyes.

"Right well, either way I ignored your text. You've ignored me for months, why the sudden urge to try and spend time with me, did mother call?" Loki sneered.

"No Loki, I simply want to spend time with my brother." Thor answered.

"Why after all this time?" Loki persisted with his questioning.

"Loki please, I'm going to be late for my next class."

Loki shrugged, "So am I but you don't see me worrying about it."

"Loki please, I feel terrible about ignoring you for so long. I just want to catch up and make sure you're doing okay. Can you humor me, brother?" Thor said and watched as Loki studied him carefully.

"Fine, I'll meet you back here at five. Happy?"

Thor smiled and grasped the back of his brother's neck, "Immensely, I'll see you then."

* * *

 

Loki waited by the statue in the courtyard and wondered if Thor was actually going to show up. He had seemed sincere when he had said he wanted to see how Loki was doing.... But if he was invited to some party or suddenly remembered a date Loki knew his brother would leave him waiting here before finally letting him now he was busy. Loki sighed, he should have just gone back to his dorm room. He jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to glare at his brother who was staring at him confused.

"Did you expect me not to come?" Thor asked sounding hurt.

Loki shrugged. "Wouldn't be the first time. So, where do you want to eat?"

"There's this good diner a block away, I thought maybe there?" Thor said making it sound like a question.

"Lead the way." Loki said and followed his brother in silence as they entered the diner Thor was talking about. Loki was looking through his phone while Thor was in the bathroom and they were waiting for their food to come. Loki took a sip of his coke and raised an eyebrow when he saw that he just got an email from his English professor and opened it to read, smiling and sitting up as he read it.

"What are you smiling about?" Thor asked as he sat back down. 

"Huh?" Loki looked up at his brother before putting his phone away. "Oh, nothing. I just got an email from one of my professors telling me to go to his office tomorrow for an important meeting I was hoping for." Loki said and took another sip of his drink feeling more then giddy, but Thor narrowed his eyes.

"What professor and what kind of meeting?" Thor asked his little brother who looked up at him with narrowed and suspicious eyes.

"My English professor, En Dwi Gast. He had assigned us an assignment last week where we were to write a short story with an unreliable character as the main character and he was really impressed with my work. He had talked to me after class and told me that I had the good makings to be a well known author and I could probably even start trying to get some of my stuff published and told me he'd be more then happy to help me find a publisher. I've been going to his office for meetings with him as he helped me work on my writing a bit and helped me choose the right publisher. Then two days ago he told me he might be able to convince his publisher to see me and represent me and looks like he did," Loki smiled at Thor, "the meeting with his publisher is tomorrow at his office and I'll have to get some of my better work put together to show his publisher." Loki grew silent as he thought about what he should bring to show Professor Gast's publisher. Thor, meanwhile, was frowning heavily as he took in everything Loki told him and was sure that was who he saw Loki around this entire week. 

En Dwi Gast was an eccentric, flashy, and a well known published author who was also rumored to be quite the lunatic and who sometimes had a  _special_ eye out for certain students that he would grow quite fond towards. There were rumors that he sometimes led some of these special students of his to his office with promises that he could help them get their own work published, he never did though. And every time one of his students were invited for private meetings at his office they would eventually drop his class and they usually gave up on their dreams of writing. There were unfounded accusations that En Dwi Gast harassed these students, that once he lured them in with the promise of meeting his own publisher he would drug them and have his fun with them. He didn't rape them, just toyed with them. Most of the older students had already learn not to go to his office for meetings alone or accept any food or drinks from him. But Loki was just a freshmen in his first year of college and Thor just  _knew_ that Loki had no idea of any of these rumors flying around En Dwi Gast or his reputation. Most first years didn't know and it was mostly older college students that warned them, but Loki wasn't the most friendly or social so Thor had no doubt no one had thought to warn his little brother. Well, Thor wasn't about to let his little brother be played with by some old pervert, no matter how successful he was. Thor couldn't help but grimace a little, Loki wasn't going to take well to any of this.

"What?" Loki said frowning at Thor and Thor looked up just as their food arrived, but neither of them made any move to start eating it. Thor cleared his throat.

"What do you know about En Dwi Gast?" Thor asked.

" _Professor_ Gast is a well known published author, as even you should know. He's a bit crazy but I've also heard that every now and then he tries to help students of his when he see's something promising in them," Loki gave a smug smile at this, "sometimes he helps, other times it leads nowhere. But it's still promising to have some help from someone like him and I'm lucky to have attracted his attention." Thor frowned at Loki's choice of words at the end there. He was sure something led  _Professor_ Gast's attention towards his little brother and it wasn't his work, no matter how good it was. Thor knew that a lot of people considered his brother to be handsome and pretty with his long dark, slightly curly, hair, his green eyes, his pale skin, his lean body, and the natural grace Loki possessed. Add that with Loki's talent for always dressing in clothes that complimented him greatly and Thor shouldn't have been so surprised to learn that his little brother had attracted En Dwi Gast's attention. But Thor also felt like a terrible big brother for not even  _thinking_ about warning Loki about him  _before_ the semester started. Thor  _knew_ Loki was going to major in English and Thor  _knew_ En Dwi Gast was an English professor and he had heard the rumors about him. He should have said something to Loki sooner, he should have been keeping a closer eye on Loki. It wasn't too late but Loki was going to be pissed.

"I don't think you should go to his office alone tomorrow." Thor outright said, no point in beating around the bush. Loki gave him a surprised look and reached over for one of Thor's fries and ate it.

"Why not? You think I need support or something, I'm not nervous." Loki said.

"No, I know you don't get nervous but you can't trust that man." Thor said and sighed inwardly when he saw Loki narrowing his eyes slightly and sitting back against his booth.

"Oh? And why not?" Loki asked, crossing his arms, and Thor could sense his brother's anger rising to the surface. Thor knew Loki was going to consider what he was about to say as an insult towards his talent and not Thor simply looking out for him. But he had to try.

"I don't know if you've heard this about  _professor_ Gast but there are these rumors that have been circling around him these last few years."

"I've heard these rumors." Loki interrupted coldly.

"So you've heard about how this professor of yours always offers some student of his help that could change their life and give them a big break but once he invites them to his office for some big and important meeting with his publisher all of a sudden his students drop his class and change majors. You've heard of how in that big meeting he usually drugs them and 'plays' with them. You've heard of that and you still plan on going to that meeting tomorrow?" Thor responded equally cold but regretted it when he saw Loki's gaze harden.

"They're just rumors, Thor. Don't you think if there was any shred of truth to them that the university would have fired him. Maybe, just maybe, all those students had met with Professor Gast's publisher only to be told that they had no talent and they were beaten down and that's what made them change majors. There's no proof he did any of that." 

"There's no proof that he didn't." Thor argued, " it's a bad idea to go, Loki. That pervert is just interested in you for your looks, not your talent." 

Oh that was the wrong thing to say.

Loki was staring daggers at his brother and rose slowly from his seat, his chest heaving. "Oh, I see," Loki sneered, "no one could possibly be interested in my work, in my talents. Oh no, they  _must_ be after my body because I have no promising talent. I see now Thor. It's  _so_ nice to know now what my dear brother thinks of me. I'm glad we had this nice little chat. It has been so long after all." And with that Loki stormed away. Thor got up and quickly ran after him.

"Loki wait!" Thor called out but Loki ignored him until Thor gripped him around the elbow and Loki turned to face him, fury on his face. Loki snarled and pushed Thor away from him hard.

"You are not ruining this for me Thor. I am seeing Professor Gast's publisher tomorrow and I will prove you wrong. My talents are finally getting recognized and you can't handle that. You have to try and make this into some perversion just to feel slightly better and try to play the big brother role again. Well I don't need that and I don't need you so leave me alone."

"Loki I'm not going to let you get played with-"

"No one is playing with me Thor! I can take care of myself, I've been doing it these last few months after all so leave me alone!" Loki snarled.

"Loki just listen to me-"

"Goodbye brother." Loki said and disappeared around the corner. Thor cursed, he wasn't going to give up that easily.

* * *

Only problem was Thor had no idea where En Dwi Gast's office was or when this supposed meeting was to take place, Loki hadn't mentioned it before and he was pointedly ignoring Thor's texts now. But it had to be early and Thor could find out where his office was by asking some English majors, so that's what Thor did. Thor wakes up early the next day and hangs around the English building waiting to see any sign of En Dwi or Loki. He really hoped that Loki had took his warning seriously and wasn't going to show up but Loki had the tendency to be extremely stubborn and arrogant and believed he could handle anything on his own. Thor seriously hoped he was just imagining things, but he heard those rumors and he remembered the look on En Dwi Gast's face when he had saw them walking together across campus, it was far too friendly for a professor and Loki tended to be oblivious to these types of things.

Thor had already missed one of his classes and was texting a friend of his to get some notes for him for the next class Thor was going to be missing when he spotted En Dwi Gast alone and walking into the building. Thor stared at him and felt a small bit of relief that he had gotten to him before Loki showed up, now Thor could make sure En Dwi stayed away from his little brother. Thor walked into the building and towards the direction of his office only to freeze outside the door. Loki was in there and he was lying on the couch in there, shirtless. Thor stood outside the door and watched as En Dwi Gast dipped his fingers in a small container of what looked like blue paint and dragged his fingers across his brother's pale torso and arms. He simply stood there frozen until En Dwi moved his blue fingers up towards Loki's throat, grasping his jaw and causing Loki to let out an audible gasp. 

 Thor snapped out of his stupor and he slammed the door open. En Dwi drew his hand away from Loki and stood up, raising his blue stained hands up in front of him. "Now, uh, it's not what it looks like." He said with a smile on his face. Thor stomped towards him and punched him with all the strength he possessed straight against his jaw.

"Stay away from my little brother." Thor snarled through clenched teeth at his crumpled form.

"Thor?" He heard a croaky voice. Thor turned around towards Loki and saw his brother trying to sit up and rushed over to him and helped him sit up. He grabbed Loki's face between his hands and stared intently into his eyes, they were dilated, his face felt warm and it was flushed, and Loki looked completely dazed.

"What did he give you?" Thor asked as he shaked Loki a little who seemed like he was in the process of dozing off.

"Tea." Loki muttered and Thor groaned. "Not what I meant." He said but odds are Loki wouldn't even know. 

"Video." Loki mumbled and shut his eyes tightly.

"What?"

Loki pointed a trembling finger towards Gast's computer and mumbled, "All there... likes to record... saw it earlier... before... gave me... drugged tea..." And then Thor understood. Loki must have become somewhat skeptical after what he had told him yesterday and snucked in here before the meeting to look through En Dwi's computer only to have been found by him and given the drugged tea. Thor didn't think he wanted to see the video, any of the videos, but he was going to download copies, show them to the university, and call his father who he knew wouldn't be happy about this. And the university was going to have to do something to appease Odin, he was one of the board members and one of the most influential and he was not going to appreciate having a professor at this university who drugged his youngest son and planned to do who knows what with him.

But right now he had to make sure that Loki was okay. "Loki. Hey, Loki. Little brother, wake up." Thor gently slapped Loki's face but Loki just groaned and Thor was starting to worry when Loki mumbled, "You... were... right..." Thor laughed a little, though it was a bittersweet victory. 

"Come one little brother, I'll take you to your dorm room." Thor gathered Loki in his arms and ignored Loki's weak protests to be let down. Loki was going to give him hell once the drugs were out of his system. Thor sighed, "I should take you to the hospital or mother will kill me if she found out you were drugged and I didn't make sure you were okay." Loki just groaned softly and rested his head against his big brother's shoulder.


End file.
